


Professional Standards

by misura



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: F/M, Mission Fic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could have at least packed that inflatable rowboat we used in Prague."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Standards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



"One question," Athos says, and she is tempted to pull him a little bit closer and kiss him before asking _Only one?_ but time waits for no man - nor even a woman, so instead she simply nods and says, "One."

"What on Earth possessed you to jump off of a flying airship while you weren't wearing a parachute? Are you _insane_?"

"Really," she says, glancing at the doorway behind him. "You thought I was wearing my parachute?"

"Well, and your lockpicks and those thingies you use to - " Athos's gesture is open for a great many interpretations, but then, he knows she possesses a lot of 'thingies'. "In short, yes. Obviously."

"Always the hopeless romantic." He is, too. For their honeymoon, he took her on a mission to retrieve certain papers from a Russian diplomat, all the way to Moscow.

She still retains a certain fondness for sleds from that trip, as well as the designs for proper thermal underwear, should the need ever arise to visit any location with a similar climate.

"You could have at least packed that inflatable rowboat we used in Prague."

"It was in my luggage. On the carriage," she says. "As to the parachute, I left it in my other corset."

"You didn't use to be so careless." Athos sounds mildly disapproving. "Must be the company you keep."

"Must be," she agrees. "Naturally, they wouldn't need to pay me quite so much if they were a little bit smarter and better at these sorts of things."

"You're worth every sou, I'm sure," he says. "Or penny or cent or whatever the appropriate currency is."

"If you really don't know, you'll have to come up with a more clever way than simply asking."

"Yes," he says. "I suppose I will. Incidentally, are we waiting for something?"

"Aren't we always?"

"I ... " Athos swallows. "I was a little concerned. When I looked over the railing and didn't immediately see a parachute."

"Fair enough," she says, "I was a little concerned you might decide to shoot me belowdecks."

Athos blinks. "But _surely_ \- "

"Wearing my bulletproof corset is like wearing a suit of armor. Made of bricks. I was making a clean exit; why should I have dressed for getting shot?"

"In case of brigands?"

She scoffs the scoff that inane suggestion deserves. "The day I can't handle a few brigands is the day I actually _deserve_ to get shot."

"You betrayed me - us. For money."

"Like I told you: nothing personal." The doorway behind Athos is still empty. She wonders if she's going to have to improvise again.

Athos is right about the company she keeps these days; it's so much nicer to be working with proper professionals. Porthos would be smashing through the wall by now; Aramis'd have rappelled down the wall. They might have made her wait for a few seconds, but not half a minute.

"I will stop you," Athos says. "If necessary, I will shoot you."

"Good," she says. There's sport in manipulating men who think they are in control of her. Athos is not one of those; she'd feel a bit cheated if he would hold back with her. "You have a pistol with you, then. And bullets. A bit of gunpowder." A plan is taking shape in her mind; not ideal, but one makes do.

" _I_ have a pistol," Athos says. "You - "

It's a very small dart; it's likely he doesn't even feel the prick.

"Something with a lot less firing power, but then, size isn't everything." She smiles. "Don't worry, it's not lethal. Naturally. Would you like a good night kiss?"

"Yes."

The toxin takes time to work; to be sure he's knocked out would require her to wait at least another minute, and she's already behind schedule.

"Some other time, I'm afraid. Until then, Athos."

He manages a nod and a faint wave that implies he might have managed at least an attempt on a chokehold, which would have delayed her even more.


End file.
